The Makings of Destiny
by Mari Grem
Summary: [complete] “So then you believe in destiny?” James asked. I was quite taken aback by this question. “Yes,” I replied, “And fate and love and soul mates.”... he was my soul mate and I knew it. LilyJames seventh year MWPP fic
1. Truth Alone Wounds

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Truth Alone Wounds**

* * *

It was the first day of the summer before my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was having an absolute horrid day. My parents had died, murdered at the hand of Voldemort, the darkest wizard of my time, the previous autumn, only two months after I had start my sixth year. After their deaths, my older sister, Petunia, moved out of the house, complaining bitterly of the darkness magic had placed on her life. She never was a strong person, and after my parents' deaths, she lost her awe and amazement of magic, the things she once found so wonderful was the thing she now hates the most. And I, her sister, the reason she knows of magic, I have been left alone and broken. She no longer wants me, or anything to do with me. And so, I was alone in this house, working all summer at the local bookstore so I will have enough to pay for food and taxes. My parents' small fortune, amounting to about nine hundred thousand pounds, was currently being used to support myself and my kitten, Resistenza. I was able to pay off the taxes for that year, and since the mortgage was paid, I'd probably have enough money to pay off the taxes for a few more years, until I could support myself alone, as long as I kept a summer job for food and clothing purposes.

At the moment, I was trying to think of a happier moment, and Hogwarts always seemed to be popping up, as did James Potter's face. James has had this major crush on me since fifth year, but I found him terribly annoying and arrogant. I wasn't quite sure why I always thought of him when I thought of happiness, maybe it was because he was always there when I was happy.

For example, in first year, right before the sorting, I was terrified. I was so afraid the hat would bust out laughing and tell me I didn't belong there. James cracked a joke about how he had been preparing for a troll wrestling tournament because his father told him that was the admittance test. I was instantly relieved that a pure-blood was also anxious about the sorting, and I calmed down considerably.

Then in second year, the bastard Malfoy and his cronies Snape and the Lestrange boys, were criticizing my blood. I was so close to hexing them, but I really didn't want to get in trouble. Luckily, James just happened to be around the corner. He threatened to tell Malfoy Senior, Malfoy's father, that his son was associating with a muggle born if he didn't leave me well enough alone. Lucius paled considerably and walked away. James helped me up off the rock I was sitting on, and while I tried to be mad at him for blackmail, I just couldn't help but be thankful.

Then, in third year, I had finally made the Quidditch Team. I had tried out the previous year, but I hadn't made it. That year, I was made reserve chaser, not very important, but I was just happy to make the team. I did think that the Captain pitied me, but I didn't mind that much.

Then Emmeline, Emma, my best friend who was always really good at Quidditch and was one of the chasers, fell from her broom and I had to play chaser in the playoffs. I was really scared, and James, upon realizing this, took me out to practice the day before the game. He charmed the quaffle to fly away from me and by the end of the night, I was actually pretty decent. We won that game and I scored thirty out of the seventy points scored before the snitch was caught.

In fourth year, Emma, Hestia, and the rest of my crew were royally pissed at James because he refused to go out with Emma. James said he didn't want to date her and drop her, he said he didn't really like her that way, and that she meant too much to him for him to hurt her. While he may have been mad at Emma and the rest, he was perfectly civil and considerate towards me. In fifth, he would go out of his way to make me laugh, to make me scream, to make me feel anything at all. My parents had divorced the previous summer, and I was very numb and cold. Somehow, whether it be in a positive or negative light, James was able to arouse emotion within me. He kept me sane that year.

Last year, after hearing about my parents' deaths. James sent me flowers and a note saying he knew how it felt. James' uncle and aunt, who were so very much like a second mother and father to him, had died in our third year, but at least he still had his real parents. James had found me lying on the Common Room couch, crying my eyes out, at two am. He pulled me into a hug and let me just lay there as he stroked my hair comfortingly. Of course, when I came to my senses I was thoroughly embarrassed, but at the time it felt very nice to have someone who cared that much.

I never really hated James, yes, I found his demeanor a bit irritating at times, but I didn't dislike him. He was just too, complex for me, different. It was this that made me fall for him. As much as I hated to admit it then, I loved James Potter with all of my heart. The only reason I never said yes when he would ask me out was the lack of sincerity in his voice when he asked, the nonchalance of his pleas. It was as if he only asked me out of habit, or because I was the only girl he couldn't get. I loved James, despite his faults, but I wanted him to genuinely love me back before he asked me out.

I slowly stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to the kitchen sink. I splashed some of the water on to my face and took a deep breath. Stenza looked up at me with her big brown eyes and let out a soft meow as if she were trying to comfort me. I scooped her up and carried her up the steps; it was time to ready myself for another day.

After taking a shower, I brushed my long, auburn tinted red hair back into a pony tail and applied mascara to my emerald green eyes. I then pulled on a pair of jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt. I grabbed my keys and apparated ((thank God those tests were taken this year, there was no way in hell I was going to walk the three miles to the bookstore)) to the back of the bookstore. Mrs. Figg, the lady who owned the bookstore, was a squib, so she said that as long as no one else found out, it would be alright for me to apparate to work.

I stood up, flattened my hair, and put on a false smile; it was going to be a long day.

One month later, I found myself staring blankly at the wall in front of me. It was a Sunday, and seeing as I had nothing better to do, I figured I would take a trip to Diagon Alley. I hadn't received my letter yet, and I was half hoping it would come that day. I got up and showered. Sure enough, when I came back out, one of the many school owls was pecking incessantly at my window.

"Hello, dear," I said as I untied the owl's letter. A loud _clink_ was heard and I gasped in surprise as I stared at the cause of the noise. The Head Girl badge had just fallen out of my Hogwarts letter. I was the new Head Girl! I couldn't believe it! I couldn't wait to tell my mother-

_Wait,_ I thought to myself, _Mum's dead. _Silver tears threatened to spill out, but I had come to the conclusion two weeks ago that I had cried quite enough tears. I sat down on my bed and read my letter.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the Hogwarts' Head Girl for the 1976-1977 school year. You and the chosen Head Boy shall meet in the last compartment of the Hogwarts' Express on September 1st. Included is the course needs for your seventh year. Hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I scanned over the sheet and sent the owl on its way. Then I flooed over to Emmeline Vance, my best friend's, house. I had the floo system installed by Mrs. Figg's brother last week, and I was now very happy that she insisted I do so. I shouted the address after stepping into the flames and was instantly brought to a very familiar living room.

"Hello, anyone home?" I called out as I stepped away from the fireplace. Emma and I had spent most of our summers together, even before Hogwarts. Her mother and my mother had gone to the same primary school as children, Mrs. Vance was also a muggle-born, and Emma and I became fast friends. The only down side of visiting her house, which really wasn't a downside but I forced myself to believe it was, was that Emma lived next to James Potter. According to the grapevine, Sirius had moved in with James this summer, trying to escape his maniac, pureblooded, mugglephobic parents. Emma was probably out with them somewhere, but her parents should be home.

"Lillian dearest, is that you?" Mrs. Vance called from up the steps.

"Yes, Mrs. Vance, is Emma home?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No, sorry sweetheart, she just went to James'. They're going to Diagon Alley. She was going to invite you, but I thought you would want to be alone-" Mrs. Vance replied as she came down the steps.

"Oh, I'm uh...I'm gonna go to James' and find them," I said as I got up, "If I'm quick I'll catch up with them." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the house, across the street, and up James' steps.

I knocked on the door a few times before it was opened. "L-Lily?" James stuttered. I smiled sadly and nodded, "Come...come in."

I gave James a good look over. He seemed taller, his black, untamed hair was a bit longer and he seemed more muscular. But there was something wrong; it was as if, "Is everything alright?" I asked, not believing I actually allowed myself to seem like I cared.

"Not...not really," James confessed. He seemed so weak, so helpless, I wanted so badly to just give him a hug, "M-my father is dead. He was on...on a mission last night and-and he was hurt. We just received the owl. Emma, Sirius, and mum are in the kitchen..."

I couldn't help it anymore. I gave him a small hug, "I'm so sorry James," I whispered before letting go. We walked into the kitchen side by side. Emma smiled sorrowfully when she saw me, tears streaming down her face. I felt so helpless, it took a tremendous amount of pain to make Emma cry. I knew how close she was to the Potters, even after the fight in fourth year, and I knew how much pain she must have been feeling. Sirius had an arm wrapped protectively around her, but I dismissed it as an act of comfort. Sirius, too, had tears flooding over his eyes. His expression mirrored that of James. It was then that I realized that they really were brothers, blood didn't matter. Mrs. Potter came over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't know the woman that well, even when James would hang out with Emma and I, we really didn't see Mrs. Potter. I gave her a warm hug and offered my condolences. She just smiled and said, "Thank you Lillian dear."

"W-why don't you sit down and I'll make tea?" I suggested. I walked over to the stove and poured water into the teapot, which instantly boiled. After the tea was made, I cut some coffee cake waiting on the counter and brought it over along with milk and sugar. I passed out the cups and poured the tea. Then I passed out the cakes and sat down.

"How have you been, Lily?" Emma asked, trying to lighten the mood. Of course, she must have forgotten about my parents in all that had happened.

"I've been getting by, same old, same old," I replied, trying to smile.

"Oh...oh Lily, I forgot. I guess we're in the same boat, aren't we?" James asked as he stirred his tea and milk.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, not willing to point out that he still had my mother.

James, reading my mind said, "At least I still have me mum, knock on wood." Mrs. Potter smiled and excused herself, leaving us teenagers to comfort each other.

"So...um, have you received your letters yet?" I asked.

"Yes," Sirius and Emma chorused while James said "No."

"I wonder why," I said in response to James' lack of letter. Since he didn't have his, we decided to just stay home and hang out. Eventually, James and Emma convinced Sirius and I to go flying. I, not having a broomstick, was stuck sharing James'. Not that I minded, not in the least, it was just a bit awkward.

That was the day I realized that Voldemort was a sadistic bastard, that not even purebloods were safe. It was also the day I realized that James was growing up, ad that I might just fall even more in love with him.


	2. Impossible

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

* * *

Chapter Two: Impossible

* * *

Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionnary of fools.

* * *

A week later, the funeral service was held. I had been invited, and I had gone. If James could go to my parents' funeral, than I could return the favor. After the funeral, the four of us had gone down to a Wizarding pub nearby. It was an enjoyable experience, and I had even flirted a bit with James, hoping that would make him feel better. It did, and by the end of my visit, he was smiling again.

The second week of August found James, Sirius, Emma, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, James and Sirius' other best friends, Hestia Jones and Dorcas Meadows, my other best friends, and I in Diagon Alley. James was grinning from ear to ear for some reason, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh, come on, just tell me!" I begged as we sat in front of the ice-cream parlor. Hestia was absently twirling one of her bouncy brown curls, her green-hazel eyes filled with excitement. Dorcas looked deep in thought, her brown eyes portraying a look of a dreamer while her dark hair fell limply at her sides. Emma and Sirius were caught up in a conversation about Quidditch. Peter was talking to Remus about something that seemed to interest the both of them, so James and I were left to amuse each other.

"Why do you want to know, huh Evans?" he asked amusement evident in his eyes.

"Because I do!" I cried, not able to think up a better reason without telling him my feelings for him.

"I'm not going to tell you," he taunted; I smacked him on the head for his childishness, laughing all the while.

"Tell you what, I tell you a secret and you tell me yours," I compromised.

"Alright, on the count of three," James agreed.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I'm Head Girl," I stated in a rush.

"I'm Head Boy," he said at the same time.

"No way in hell," I stated, looking at him in disbelief.

"Yep, you're stuck with me all year," James admitted.

"What the...how thick can Dumbledore be? What the bloody hell has that man been smoking?" I asked, after a few failed attempts at forming words.

James simply smiled and held out the badge, "I have no idea. I owled him asking if he made a mistake but he said he was positive I could do the job. I swear, that old man's off his rocker."

"I agree," I stated. This stopped the whole table in mid conversation, something that always happened when James and I agree, which was rarely.

"Did Lily Evans just agree with James Potter?" Remus asked as if it were the scariest thing in the world. He pushed a strand of his grayish-brown hair out of his gray-nutmeg colored eyes and smiled knowingly. I always knew that man knew a bit too much.

"Oh My Lord, that's impossible!" Hestia commented as she slurped her shake.

"The Apocalypse," Sirius concurred.

"Amazing," Peter agreed.

"Hell's frozen over, everyone grab their ice skates," Dorcas stated, a smile planted on her face. I was glad she had decided to join us back here on earth; she had always been a bit of a dreamer.

"That was interesting," Emma finished, sarcastically. Emma may seem sweet and innocent, but she could be just as sarcastic as I sometimes, many times even worse.

"Yes, I agreed, only because he said Dumbledore's crazy, which anyone with half a brain could have told you," I admitted. The whole table started laughing at the looks James and I were given them. We had something between a death glare and an embarrassed smile planted on our faces.

Just then, we were greeted by the oh so lovely, note the sarcasm, Slytherins. I didn't hate all Slytherins; Cathy McClaggan was actually quite sweet. I've heard that she became an Order of the Phoenix member right after Graduation, but more on that later.

"Potter, what are you and your mudblood loving friends doing in our seats?" a cold, icy voice belonging to Bellatrix Black asked James.

"Is your name written on here some where?" James asked, drawing out his wand just as the Slytherins took out theirs. It was nice being of age, we could actually defend ourselves now.

"Engravo Bellatrix Black," Bellatrix said, her name instantly appeared on my chair, "Now move mudblood or else I'm going to have to use force."

"You are not going to hurt Lily," Emma stated, standing up with James. It's funny, she would only protect me and James, anyone of our other friends were on their own in fights. She used to tell me it was because I was like her little sister and James her younger brother. Emma was the oldest of our little group, and she had a habit of using her age to get what she wanted.

"And what are you going to do about it, Emmi?" Malfoy, the son of a bitch he was, asked. There are two things you never do when in front of Emma, one being call her Emmi. Only her father, who was dead at the present time, was allowed to call her that. The other was asking how she was going to do something, especially if it was a negative towards you.

"Malfoy, leave and take your future sister-in-law and your lapdogs with you, I don't want to see you get hurt," Emma warned turning her wand in her hand.

"And how, may I ask, are you going to hurt me?" Malfoy asked, doesn't he ever know when to shut up?

"James..." Emma said, allowing James to do what he wanted. Emma had always been able to control James, not always Sirius, but definitely James. James wasn't going to do anything until Emma had given him the okay, which she had just done.

"Accio milk shake," James called, summoning his dairy product, "Expello Milk shake," he said, pointing his wand at Malfoy, the milkshake landed squarely in the blonde's face, thus ruining his robes.

"Shit!" Malfoy exclaimed, trying to wipe off the shake, I'm positive he would have done more had not Hagrid been walking towards us. Instead, he just glared at us and apparated, he was followed by Bellatrix, Severus Snape, Nott, Goyle, the Lestrange boys, and Crabbe.

Hagrid reached us just as Crabbe had apparated away. "Ello Lily, James, evryun. Glad tuh see ya. Congrats on being Head Boy and Girl."

"Thank you Hagrid," I replied, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Hagrid," James agreed, smiling that dazzling smile of his.

"You ere to getcher books?" Hagrid asked. We nodded.

"Right then, have fun," Hagrid said, and then he smiled and continued on his walk to Gringotts.

_Never cry unless the tears will solve your problems. _That was the absolute best advice anyone had every given me and, of course, it had been James who had said it. It was the night before we left for Hogwarts and Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Hestia, Dorcas, and I were bunking at Emma's house. Emma and everyone else had gone upstairs to order pizza, leaving James and I alone downstairs. I don't really remember why we didn't follow; maybe we just didn't want to. Whatever the case, James and I were talking about how pitiful our summers were, and I had just finished telling him how much it hurt and how most nights I cried myself to sleep.

"It just hurts so much James," I said, I hadn't been calling him Potter since his father's death. We seemed to be growing closer, if just slightly, and I figured using his first name would make him more at ease.

"My father once told me never to cry unless the tears will solve your problem. I haven't cried since he told me that, I've done worse. You see, crying lets the emotions out, when you don't cry the emotions sort of build up inside of you," James explained. I smiled at him and he blushed. I knew he couldn't have matured that quickly.

The next day, we got on the Hogwarts express and took the compartments next to each other. James and I left right after everything was settled so we could get to the Head's compartment. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hermione DB Granger:** I would like to thank you for being my first reviewer and forn inviting me to join your RP group. My main focus of this fic was to explain alot of unanswered questions. I'm also happy you like my style of writing, first person descriptive has always been my favorite.

**Mind on Sleave**: Hopefully this chapter has enough dialog to suficeto your standards. I'm glad you think this fic has potential.

Please review everyone

-Gremlin-


	3. Soulmates?

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Soulmates?

* * *

As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes, this is my destiny and the meaning of my life.

* * *

We walked into the Heads Compartments where we were greeted by the perfect from various grades. Remus and Ginger were there for the seventh year Gryffindors, Hestia and Andrew Lovegood for Ravenclaw, Paula Fritz and some strange kid I never met before from Hufflepuff, and Severus Snape from Slytherin. His arm was around the fifth year Slytherin Perfect, Narcissa Black. Black looked thoroughly pissed off at a "mudblood" being made Head Girl. Everyone expected her to get it in a two years, when she was a seventh year, seeing as her sister, disowned sister, Andromeda had been Head Girl a few years back, as did Bellatrix, only two years ago. The only sixth year I recognized was Kerina Brewer who was neighbors with Hestia and was very nice. Kerina had silvery-blonde hair and gray, mercury colored eyes. She was petite and pale, and she looked longingly at Lovegood throughout the meeting. I knew no otherfifth years.

"Well, hello everyone," I began, "I'd like to congratulate all of you on becoming Perfects and I'm sure each of you will be wonderful assets to this school."

"Cut the crap Evans, and tell us why the hell we're here," Black said. I stared at her, about to say something snappish, but James rescued me from an early retirement from Head Girl.

"Just because _you_ are perfect in every way and don't need to be congratulated, some people worked very hard for this achievement. And _humans_ enjoy being praised for their accomplishments," James stated. Narcissa visibly paled and it was all I could do not to smirk.

"Just get on with it Evans," Snape snapped, trying to defend his girlfriend. Snape and Narcissa Black had been going steady since Snape's fifth year. The rumor was they would have to break it off after Black's graduation because Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy had graduated a few years ago, and never took a liking to his fiancé, but custom was custom and they were to be married after her graduation. She and Snape had but three years left together, and truly I pitied them, they were so sweet to each other it was sickening.

"As _Lily_ was saying," James continued, "We are very happy to have you with us today. If it isn't obvious enough, these badges are the size of Remus' brain," here he motioned to Remus, "Lily and I have been made Head Girl and Boy, respectively."

"So," I took up, "Today we're supposed to tell you what you're to do and when you'll be patrolling. So, we've made a schedule for the train and tomorrow night we'll hold a meeting for the school year schedule." I began to hand out the schedule. The fifth year Slytherins had the first quarter of the train, followed by the seventh year Ravenclaws, the sixth year Hufflepuffs, James and I, the fifth year Ravenclaws, the seventh year Slytherins, the sixth year Gryffindors, the fifth year Hufflepuffs, the sixth year Ravenclaws, the fifth year Gryffindors, the sixth year Slytherins, the seventh year Hufflepuffs and Remus and Ginger were in the back of the train.

The meeting was adjourned and we went to our assigned areas. James and I wandered aimlessly around our appointed guarding space, barely speaking at all. After about twenty minutes of this forced silence, I thought I was going to go star crazy.

"So," James said.

"So," I mimicked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what Potter?" I asked

"Why us?" He asked, I knew what he was talking about, "Why them?" James continued, this time about our parents' deaths, "Why now?"

"Because, Potter, that's the way life is," I replied as if the answer was written in the many books I read.

"But why? Why is life so cruel? If there is a God, why do people die every day?" he persevered, "Why do little babies, who have done nothing wrong, why do they die?"

"Because they were meant to," I explained, "Because if they didn't the whole cosmic order would be thrown off, because they were fated to do so."

"So then you believe in destiny?" James asked. I was quite taken aback by this question.

"Yes," I replied, "And fate and love and soul mates."

Potter must have thought the mood too dreary because he turned to me with a smile and asked, "Who's your soul mate Lily Flower?"

"I don't know Potter, I don't know," I replied.

"And why not?" James inquired.

"Because Fate has yet to reveal that to me," I replied as we turned to pace the other way.

"When you find out," James asked, "will you tell me?"

"Yes," I replied, and I meant it whole heartedly. But I did not mean that I would tell him when I found my soul mate, _he_ was my soul mate and I knew it. No, I would tell him when he knew it. Because then it would be real, then it would be the truth.

* * *

Okay, one of my shorter chapters, but...oh well. Please review everyone.

**Caboodle**: Yes, this will be a very loooong story. Chapter seven is already typed up and done.

-Lots of love

Gremlin-


	4. Attack of the Golden Snake

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Attack of the Golden Snake

* * *

You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him all your art of war.

* * *

Finally, we arrived at Hogwarts. Emma, Dorcas, Alice, and I were talking about Quidditch, I wasn't good at it, but I still loved it, when suddenly two hands captured Alice in a hug. She let out a shocked squeal, but after turning around and seeing it was Frank, she settled into the embrace. Frank and Alice had been going steady since Alice's fourth year and Frank's sixth. Frank had graduated a few years ago, but he would meet Alice for every Hogsmeade weekend and was somehow able to visit her on the weekends.

"Come on Lils, Kris, Emma," Hestia's voice was heard through the crowd, "Let's find us a carriage." Kerina Brewer and Ginger were right behind her. Kerina was Hestia's cousin and the two were very close. Kerina was in sixth year at the time and was dating Andrew Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in my year. We found an empty carriage and began our trip up to the castle.

The sorting ceremony passed rather quickly. No one I knew was being sorted, so I just zoned out until the ceremony was over. Once it was, Dumbledore gave his regular speech and introduced James and I as Head boy and girl. We stood up and smiled shyly before sitting back down. The feast began and we spent the rest of the night talking with our friends.

The next day, Remus, Alice, and I were the first Gryffindors to breakfast. We waited quite a while for the rest of the seventh years to show up before swapping schedules to figure out who had what. It turned out I shared every period with James and Emma while Alice spent most of her time with Remus and Ginger. Peter and Sirius shared classes with both Alice and I, along with Dorcas.

Our first class was Potions. Now James and I both hated potions, where as Emma didn't really mind. We entered the room expecting the worst; instead we just got a substitute. _Strange,_ I thought, _Jerkins is never late._

Professor Jerkins had been teaching Potions since James' mother went to school here. Jerkins was a strict old lady and Head of Slytherin. She was as cold as ice and showed no love to anyone. It was sickening really.

"Hello class," the substitute began, "My name is Professor Slughorn, I have been given the opportunity to replace Professor Jerkins as Potions master and Head of Slytherin. My predecessor decided to retire last year."

He paused, allowing all of this to sink in, "Any way, would everyone please open their books to page one and begin to read. I want a three foot summary of the first five chapters by Friday. Tomorrow we will be reviewing some basic potions."

I took out my book and began to re-read the chapters I had finished in July. Once I was done I began the essay. James already had a foot written. I wanted to smack him. How was he able to write a foot when I hadn't even started? Emma just stared at us, bewildered at our process, before going back to her reading.

Finally Potions was over, though I do have to say it was much better than any other potions class I had ever been to, and James, Emma, and I made our way to our next class, which happened to be History of Magic.

Sirius and Dorcas were in our class for Charms, unfortunately so was Narcissa. Just as we entered Black spilled out a bunch of insults, mainly about my blood, Sirius's traitor-ism, and James being a blood-traitor. It was actually quite amusing, butSirius didn't seem to agree.

"At least I know how to be a good friend!" Sirius bellowed at her. Narcissa turned to face us, an icy glare on her delicate face.

"At least I know how to stay loyal to those who raised me!" Narcissa shot back, "At least I don't leave people all alone and make them feel worthless."

"You're right," Sirius said. I thought I was going to have a heartattack. "You make them feel worthless and you never leave them alone!" Ah, good, I thought he'd lost it for a second there.

Curses flew back and forth, several grazed by me and Emma but nothing too serious. I was then hit with a slicing charm, courtesy of Narcissa. I whipped out my wand and performed some very complex charms, leaving Narcissa glued to the floor with blue goose coming out of her frozen mouth.

Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn saw my little community service act. "Miss Evans!" he called out. I turned to face him. "Miss Evans, that was a beautiful display of Charms work. Would you like to join me for tea during the next Hogsmeade visit?"

I just stared at him dumbly. Who was this guy? Teachers are usually strange, but this one took the cake. "Um…sure, Professor," I replied, what else could I do.

"Excellent. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks around two," Slughorn stated. Then he ushered us off to class. Emma, Sirius,and James laughed at me the whole way.

The rest of the day passed quickly. We had a Perfect's meeting that night. It ran pretty smoothly besides a few disturbances from the Slytherins. As James and I made our way back to the Heads' common room, my hand brushed his a few times and I had to look away each time so James wouldn't see me blush.

I wondered if he would ever understand how much he meant to me. I wondered if he would ever give up his crush and really love me.


	5. Never Meant to Happen

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Never Meant to Happen**

* * *

**Death came very easily to her. She had lived such an innocent and loving life of service to others and held such a simple faith, that she had no fears at all and did not seem to mind very much.**

* * *

Soon enough it was Halloween. I hated Halloween, I guess I had reason to, considering what's happening right now, but that's not the point. James and I were sitting in our common room discussing the plans for the Feast, which would be taking place in a few hours, when Dorcas and Emma came bounding into the room, using the password I had given them the day before. Emma had on black muggle attire where as Dorcas was wearing a dark blue Wizarding robe.

"Hello Jamsie," Emma greeted, "Hey Lils."

"Hello James," Dorcas echoed, "Hey Lily."

"Hello," James and I said at the same time, then we turned away, blushing.

"Any way," Emma said, deciding not to bring up the fact that we were blushing over stupid things, "Lily what are you wearing to the Feast? Dumbledore said we can wear casual clothing, that means muggle, so...what are you gonna wear?"

I looked up at her, "Black pants and an orange blouse," I replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Emma replied. She gave both me and James a goodbye smile and then left. Dorcas, however, stayed.

"Yes, Dee?" I asked, giving her a reassuring smile, getting her to say something was like getting Peter to commit murder.

"I...I wanted to um...Lily I didn't mean to, you have to believe me. He was just there, and then he put me under, and really I couldn't control it. We have to tell Dumbledore!" she then collapsed in a heap on my floor. I just stared at her blankly.

"Did you get that?" I asked, turning to James.

He nodded his head slowly, as if trying to process what was happening, "No, but I think she's done something bad, very bad, and whoever put her up to it was a man."

"You're right," I agreed, "Can you...Can you see what happened?" I asked. James was very skilled at Legilimancy, and I found it truly amazing he did not yet know of my love for him.

"Um..." he dropped off, "I really don't like doing it to people who can't defend themselves. I mean Snape and Regulus are fair game because they both know Occlumency..."

"Please James," I pleaded, "I need to know what happened."

He nodded and then pointed his wand at Dorcas's head, "Legilimens," he cried.

For three minutes James seemed to be in a trance, in reality he was inside Dorcas's head. Finally, he snapped back into the real world and looked at me.

"It's Paula," he stated, looking at me somewhat scared, "She's dead."

I let out a shrill scream. Dorcas had killed Paula; I didn't even think that possible. Dorcas would never harm a fly, how could she kill someone, "How?" I whispered.

"Imperious Curse," James replied. He then picked Dorcas up and began to walk towards the Hospital Wing, "You go tell Dumbledore. After I drop Dee off I'll tell...tell Peter." Peter and Paula had been going out since their fourth year. Paula was in Hufflepuff, but Peter barely left her side, save to spend time with the Marauders. This was going to kill him.

Dumbledore fell off of his chair upon receiving the news. He then sent Fawkes, his phoenix, to Paula, but it was too late. The spunky little Hufflepuff with big blue eyes and long blonde hair was dead, and she wasn't waking up.

James told Peter that night, they were in the seventh year dorms and Sirius and Remus were inside. James said that Peter was in hysterics and they had to douse him with water five times before he calmed down enough to breathe normally. That is love, I know, because I would feel the same way had James died. Peter had cried well through the night, and James had decided to bunk with him because he didn't want to leave one of his friends alone, "He's a fellow Marauder, Lils, I can't just leave him. If he's hurting, then I'm hurting, it's a bond thicker than blood," he said when I asked why he couldn't stay, "You understand don't you?" I said that I did.

Needless to say, the Feast had been a sad occasion. No one talked much and Dorcas didn't show up at all. She arrived at my door around three am saying that she couldn't go back to the dorms and face all those people. I let her in and she slept on the couch.

The following day, no one talked to Dorcas save Hestia, Emma, James, and I. Peter kept sending her death glares and was heard saying things about her behind her back. James had gone so far as to hex his friend because of one comment which included the words "Meadows is a Death Eater," in the same sentence.

Sirius and Remus all but avoided her, at least they were civil. Ginger looked as if Dorcas was going to strangle her right then and there. Something had to be done, poor Dorcas was going to crack.

At dinner, an unfamiliar owl flew over Dorcas's chair. It had the seal of the Ministry on it, and Dorcas handed it to me to read. It read:

"Dear Miss D. F. Meadows,

We are sorry to inform you that you are to be put on trial for the death of Paula Dittons. The trial will take place on November 15, 1977. Please have your lawyers and witnesses ready by this time.

Sincerely,

Gretchel Hernins

Magical Law Enforcement."

Dorcas looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers. Then she ran out of the hall, McGonagall chasing after her at top speed. All I could do was stare blankly at the parchment. Then I turned to James, "You've got to testify," I said to him, my eyes pleading for him to understand, "You saw what happened through her visions. She was out cold, please..."

"Shh. Lils, I'll do it," he began to rub my back soothingly. I fell against his arms and began to sob uncontrollably, not caring who saw or how awkward it might be in the future. Dorcas and I had been very close since our first year when I saved her during a flying incident. She was like the younger sister I never had while Emma was my older, loving sister, something Petunia had never been, not for a while at least. James pulled me into his arms and began to whisper soothing words in my ear.

I swear, the whole hall must have gone completely silent. People from every single house table just stared at us in awe. Lily Marie Evans and James Victor Potter were hugging, someone call in the National Guard!

* * *

**Marauder Megan: **Yes, I like how I put Slughorn in too. The story was written before book six, but I wanted it to stay cannon, so I had to add in Slughorn.

**Ashley: **I hope this is long enough for you. I'm in thr porcess of writing an original story, this is just practice and the such. The next few chapters are a bit longer, but not much. My average is 1,000 words a chapter.

**WhiteCamellia: **I love writing this story. I don't even know what's going to happen.

**Maraudersrock77: **I update about once every two days, so the updates aren't too far in between

**Mightydog347: **blushes thanks.

**Dream Phantom: **I completely forgot I wrote that. Well, since it's not in the story, let me explain. His letter did come, it was just late. Why it was late shall be explained later.

**Happy Little Tree Friend: **I don't understand what you mean by prononciation. No, I don't have a Beta Reader. Would you like the job?

**SodaFizZz19: **I'm glad you tried it out too.

**Prongs321: **Does this shake it up a bit? It's funny how your comment and this chapter coincide.

**A/N: I like this chapter, it's one of my favorites. I just don't like how I got it across. Hopefully, Happy Little Tree Friend will agree to being my Beta and she can help me out there. Also, I have up to chapter 8 written now, so updates won't be too bad. **

**Also, this is a story in the works. If there's something you want to see, I'll put it in, as long as it doesn't interrupt the basic outline of this story. **

**8 reviews for one chapter.I love you guys so much.**

**Please Review!**

**-Gremlin-**


	6. The Trial

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Trial

* * *

**

We must laugh at man to avoid crying for him.

* * *

The trial was, on all accounts, terrifying. We left early that morning. It was cold and lifeless and everyone watched us leave. James and I were dressed formally; it was an unspoken rule to dress formally when going to a court house.

We were separated from Dorcas upon reaching the courthouse. Her face went form scared to horrified in the span of three seconds. I went to go after her, but James grabbed my shoulder and steered me into our appointed spots.

The trial went on and on. It seemed as if Dorcas would be set free, if James and mine stories were strong and plausible. I was called up first, mainly because my story had more substance. No one would ever believe that a seventeen year old wizard was that skilled of a Legilimens, not even the Great James Potter.

"Lillian Marie Evans, if you would please come to the stand," the judge called out. I nodded, numbly, and rose. The stand was hard and uncomfortably, but it barely bothered me. My friend could be sent to prison if I screwed this up.

"Lillian-" the man began. But I cut him off. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it my way.

"Lily." I corrected.

"-Sorry, Lily," the questioner continued, "Will you object to being put under the influence of Veritsireum?" I shook my head and drank the bottle I was given. "Where were you the night of October 31, 1976?"

"In my common room, with James Potter, getting together some last minute plans for various activities around the school," I replied, completely honest. Of course, I don't remember saying this; I saw it all in James's pensive.

"How did you learn of these events?" the Questioner continued. And so it when on and on. Finally, I was given the antidote and told to sit down. It was amazing I was able to walk the twenty feet back to my chair, I was so dizzy.

They called James up next. He was placed under the influence of Veritsireum and then asked questions similar to my own. He answered each one perfectly, but I could tell by the way his eyes were unclouded that he had fought off the effects of Veritsireum. I didn't think that was possible, but then again, I never thought Dorcas would be a murderer. I guess you learn something new everyday.

James was given the antidote a full thirty minutes later, and then the courtroom was dismissed. I knew that this meant the verdict would be in when we returned, so I decided that coffee would be the absolute best thing for me right then. James, having read my mind, smiled at me and said, "Coffee?"

I nodded, gratefully, and the two of us went to the café on the third floor to get some much needed caffeine.

"So, what do you think?" I asked James as I drank my vanilla bean cappuccino.

"I think they'll find her innocent," James said, comfortingly, "But there's always that chance…"

I knew what he meant, you could never be sure of how people perceive things unless they're going to tell you. I looked down at my cappuccino and sighed heavily.

"Hey," James said, "It's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?" I demanded, my voice shaky and unstable.

"It's just one of those feelings," James replied. This made me mad.

"One of those feelings! One of those feelings! You mean like the feeling that made you befriend a werewolf? Or maybe it was the feeling that made you save Snape? What feeling are you talking about, Potter?" Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that.

"How dare you!" James cried, "Remus is the best friend a guy could ask for. Just because he has a slight illness doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him! And Snape…would you rather he died?" James's hazel eyes were burning with anger now. I really shouldn't have pissed him off.

"There's nothing wrong with being his friend, but becoming an illegal animagus, that's….well it's illegal!" my voice was crazy low with only the smallest hint of remorse in it.

"How do you know? Who told you?" James demanded. Oh, dear God, now what do I say? Emma told me after I found a big black dog following her every where one day.

"I…never mind. I'm being an arsehole. Look let's forget it, alright?" I pleaded; I didn't want Emma in trouble, not with James.

"Tell me or I'll force it out of you," James warned. There was a no-nonsense look in his eyes that scared me half to death.

"Emma," I said, ever so lowly, "Emma told me."

James sighed, "Are you…are you going to report us?"

"I've known since fifth year, do you honestly think you'd still be in school had I reported you?" I asked, thanking every God in the universe that he didn't seem mad anymore.

"No…I guess not," he replied. And we didn't say another word until it was time to go.

"Hey, Flower?" James asked, using the annoying nickname that I loved so much.

"Yes, James?" I replied.

"Thanks," he said. And I knew that was the hardest word he had ever said to me. James Potter never said thank you.

I wanted to rub it in his face, I wanted to laugh heartedly. But the look in his eyes told me I shouldn't. "You're welcome," was all I said.

We walked back into the courtroom and sat down. The judge came in and everything went silent.

"The jury has reached a verdict," the Judge stated.

"Yes, your Honor, we find the accused guilty of murder in the second degree. But we are pardoning her for being under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Dorcas Meadows, you will be taking courses four times a week with Professor Dumbledore to learn how to throw off the Imperious Curse," the main juror stated.

The judge nodded and smiled at Dorcas, "Court dismissed."

I jumped out of my chair and rushed over to hug Dorcas. She was crying heavily now, and all I could do was hold her tight. We apparated to the edge of Hogwarts, Dorcas still sobbing into my shoulder. I was going to have her walk back, but James surprised us all. He picked Dorcas up and carried her back to the door.

When we arrived, we found Peter sitting at the door. "I…Dorcas, I want to apologize for the way I behaved these past few weeks," Peter said, "I just…oh God I miss her so much. I'm sorry."

And that's when I started to laugh hysterically. Because if I didn't laugh I would have cried. And Dorcas was crying enough already. Everyone stared at me, but James, James seemed to have understood. He grabbed my hand and the four of us made our way back into the Great Hall. My hand was still firmly in James's grasp.

Thankfully, the Great Hall was empty and I was able to pull my hand away and regain some composure. We had a small snack and then left the Great Hall, looking for Sirius, Remus, and the crew.

* * *

**Kit49: **I'm glad you find this fic original. I hate cliches and I thought this fic should be something special.

**Zippyfix: **Thanks

**Prongs312: **I'm glad you liked that one. Yes, I do so enjoy the trial idea.

**Maraudersrock77: **Did I ever tell you how much I love that name?

**A/n: Okay everyone, I am now posting a help needed ad. So please read carefully.**

**Help Wanted: Beta Needed**

**Requirements: **

**Must be willing to read all of my junk and edit it for plot, grammar, and spelling**

**Must have a seventh grade education at the least**

**Must have an email address**

**I would be willing to beta for you if you wish to trade services. I was student editor of my school's newspaper and top of my class in English. So, if you want to trade services, I would be honored.**

**Thank you**

**-Gremlin-**


	7. Love of Thy Blood

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Love of Thy Blood**

**

* * *

**

**I love power. But it is as an artist that I love it. I love it as a musician loves his violin, to draw out its sounds and chords and harmonies.**

* * *

Our first Hogsmeade trip of the year took place on the third Saturday in November. Emma and I were tagging along with James, Sirius, and Peter because truly, we had nothing better to do. I had been asked out by McClaggan's younger brother, Steven, but he just wasn't my type. Too competitive, you know?

So there we were, walking down the cold streets of Hogwarts, when none other than Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange come into view. "Oh, shit," I muttered under my breath. Apparently, Peter was the only one who heard.

"Sirius will take care of it," Peter whispered. He seemed to be a bit more courageous lately. Maybe he was finally growing a backbone.

"Sirius, darling, how are you?" Bella said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to puke. "Rodolphus, why don't you go find us a seat in the Broomsticks; I just want to catch up with my darling cousin."

We all watched as Rodolphus nodded and left. Something was up, something very, very bad. "Now, Sirius," Bella's voice snapped back into the cold drawl I was used to. After knowing the girl for five years, you kind of get used to certain things. Her voice was one of those things. "Aunt Carissa is offering you a way to redeem yourself. She will write to you with the dates and times."

"I'm sorry, Bella, were you saying something important?" Sirius asked. The sarcasm was barely there. In fact, if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have heard it.

"Everything I say is important, Black," Bella replied, a smile tugging at her lips. Something was not adding up, were they…flirting?

"Of course it is, Belle, of course it is," Sirius stated, and he sounded honest and truthful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two were in love.

But that's impossible.

James offered to walk with me to the Three Broomsticks, where I was to meet Slughorn for tea. He opened the door for me and I just stared at him in shock.

"What, aren't men supposed to open the door for ladies?" James asked, not quite sure why I was staring at him.

"Yes, James, _men_ are. You, however are not a man," I replied, scathingly. What can I say? He caught me in the wrong mood. I was still trying to figure out if Sirius loved Bellatrix or not.

"Oh, so now I'm not a man. What is it? I'm not mature enough to be a man?" James questioned, his voice rising a bit.

"James…just forget it. I'm sorry. I just don't fell well," I replied. James nodded and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lils, I just…I wanted to prove to you that I am a half-way decent person," James said. I swear that's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me.

"I know you're half way decent," I replied, "Now, go, before Slughorn gets jealous."

James chuckled and left, leaving me alone to battle the slug that was Slughorn. I don't know, I just never trusted him. He seemed so power hungry, so ambitious. It was as if I was just a pawn in his little game. Well, no one used Lily Marie Evans, no one.

"Ah, Miss Evans, please site down," Slughorn invited. I just smiled and pulled up a chair. "What would you like to order?"

I looked at the other people at the table. There was Kerina, the sixth year Ravenclaw Perfect, and next to her was Severus. Although he didn't look too happy about being here either. Alice sat on one side of me with Slughorn on another, and next to Slughorn was Mallory Nott.

I ordered a butterbeer, which Slughorn seemed to approve of, and then listened as he went on to explain why he invited each of us. It turned out that we were the 'best of the best' in the school. If Severus and Mallory were the best of the best, I didn't even know where to place Remus, James, and Emma.

We then had a few introductions, followed by tea, and then dismissal. I was so glad to leave at the end of the hour that I jumped out of my chair and flew out the door. Slughorn was so manipulative, so commanding. And he had his hands in everything, from the Ministry to the Music Industry, he knew everyone.

It was sickening what a little bit of flattery and a whole lot of power could do.

* * *

**JessicaGreen: **I'm glad you like this fic.

**Shivering Smie: **I like to think it's getting better too. It's growin, you know?

**Crystal Tears: **I would LOVE for you to be my beta. I'll email you my next chapter. And if you ever need anythign proofread...email me.

**WhiteCamelia: **I get bored with the perfectly cut to canon fics too. I like this one because it's not an AU, but it's not cliche either.

**Mind On Sleave: **Three words :Here you go:)

**Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Please review everyone**

**-Gremlin-**


	8. Is Blood Really Thicker than Water

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Is Blood Thicker than Water?

* * *

**

A true man hates no one

* * *

The second game of the season was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had played the first. This of course, caused some tension between Hestia and me for a few days prior. Hestia was a wonderful keeper, and unfortunately, I would be playing Chaser again this game. Emma decided to break her arm while practicing a jinx on Friday. Normally, this would have been fixed in a matter of moments, but because it was broken in twenty different places, she needed to regrow the bone.

I woke up at sunrise; I could never sleep when I was nervous, and decided to take a walk around the pitch. I pulled on some muggle sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt and tiptoed out to our balcony. Slowly, I jumped over the side and conjured a mattress with my wand. Then I jumped.

My walk was a quiet one. The sun had yet to rise and there were no stars to be seen. Crickets didn't chirp in November and the birds were all in Wales awaiting warmer weather. I hummed a slow quiet tune as I walked around the outer limits of the pitch. My mind continued to wander toward the upcoming game.

At eight, I went inside and had breakfast. Not that I ate very much. I never ate very much before games in which I played. James scolded and begged me to eat, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. We left the room at eight thirty and went to get changed.

The game began at eleven. The Quaffle released and we began to play. Within an hour the score was seventy-ten Gryffindor. I was praying that Kirsti caught the snitch soon, the anticipation was killing me.

Suddenly, Sirius and Alice appeared next to me. There was a bludger aimed right at my face. I ducked as Sirius sent it toward the Hufflepuff seeker and Alice hit a second one towards their Keeper. I was thanking my lucky stars that I wasn't hit when someone screamed out.

Then I heard it. "And Davies catches the Snitch to end the game. Gryffindor wins 290-60!" I flew over to Kirsti and threw my arms around her. We did a few flips in the air before falling a good ten feet. Not that we broke anything. Just a few bruises, really.

The party began as soon as we got back. Everyone was there, even Hestia, but mainly because Alice dragged her. By nine, the party was in full swing, so I couldn't quite realize why Sirius left.

I ended the party as eleven. Curfew was at twelve and I wanted everyone upstairs by then. James helped me check beds. That's when we realized Sirius wasn't back yet. Fearing the worst, there was a war going on, and Sirius was a blood traitor. James and I took Remus and Ginger and began our search for Sirius. Ginger and I were nearing the Slytherin dungeons when I heard Sirius' voice humming.

"Stay here Gin," I whispered before turning the corner. Sirius was walking towards me, but he didn't realize I was there.

"Black," I whispered. He looked at me, startled.

"Look Evans…" he began, but I didn't want an explanation.

"You're out after hours. James and I were worried sick! Do you understand what this did to us?" I whisper-cried.

"I'm sorry," he said, but I knew he wasn't Sirius.

"No, you're not. I guess they were right. Once a Black always a Black," I said. He grimaced; it seemed I had struck a nerve.

"Look… It was Reggie. Poor kid's homesick. Usually Narcissa well sit with him, but she was out with Snape so..." he looked at me pleadingly.

"Reggie, as in Regulus… your brother?" I asked, dumbstruck. I thought Sirius hated his family.

"I guess you're right Evans," Sirius admitted. "Once a Black, always a Black." And with that said, he continued to walk. I went back to collect Ginger and then went in search of James and Remus.

That night, as I lay in bed, I wondered if blood really was thicker than water. And if Petunia would ever have done the same for me.

* * *

**Crystal Tears: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for beta-ing. I'll be happy to return the service whenever you need help. I fixed the arm thing, you're right, 60 is a bit extreme. You'll be getting chapter nine a bit later today.**

**Zippy fox: **Don't worry, as big of a Bella-Siri fan I am, I want this to be purely cannon.

**WhiteCamellia: **It means they're super smart. :)

**A/N: Big shout out to Crystal Tears for beta-ing, she deserves a prize. I know this is a short chapter, but if I put the twochapters together it would have sounded forced. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who's still reading. Please review!**

**-Gremlin-**


	9. One Last Chance

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: One Last Chance**

Redone Version

* * *

**Courage is like love; it must have hope for nourishment.**

* * *

We decided to have a Christmas Ball the Saturday night before we left for Winter Holidays. It had been James' idea, he always did love dances.

We started planning it the third week of November and we were almost finished by Hogsmeade trip on the second Saturday in December, when most of us where shopping for clothes.

The ten of us set off as usual. James and Sirius both had their arms linked with Emma, Kirsti and Hestia were laughing hysterically about some joke. Peter was talking to Remus about something or other, Ginger was fixing her hair, and Dorcas and I were talking about which dress robes we were going to buy.

"Um… Lily?" James asked as we walked over to the robe shop.

"Yeah, James?" I replied looking through the newer dress robes. I knew I couldn't afford them, but it was nice to look. I'd probably wind up transfiguring my old ones so they fit better and looked nicer.

"Can I talk to you?" James looked at me pleadingly. I smiled; he never looked at anyone like that.

"I guess," I answered. We turned and walked out of the store and up the path to the Shrieking Shack. We sat on a grassy field and I began to pick a daffodil that was there.

"Look, Lils," James began, "I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say what you're thinking," I suggested. James nodded, although he looked uncertain. His usual cocky expression had been replaced by one of anxiety and doubt.

"Lily, I haven't asked you out in over six months," James began again, "Correct?"

"Yes," I agreed not really sure where this was going.

"Lily, I've grown up a lot over the summer, and I know you've been through so much. I want it to be easier on you, I want to take away some of the pain." I was almost in tears now. No one had ever been this sweet to me, not even when Remus and I went out in fifth year. "Lily, I've loved you since forever. At first, I thought it was a schoolboy crush. At first the only reason I chased you was because I couldn't have you. Damnit Lily, I dated everyone, everyone but you and Emma, and it's because I care about you two. It's because I love you both so much. Emma's my big sister Lils, and you…" he trailed off.

"And I what?" I prodded.

"Lily, will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" James asked. I knew he was waiting for the customary 'no' he received both last years and the one prior. I knew he was waiting for a biting remark that would wound his pride and mine.

But I didn't want to say no this time. He seemed so earnest, so true. All I could do was smile and nod. "James Viktor Potter, I would love to go to the Winter Ball with you."

His face immediately broke out into the boyish grin I love so much. He picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh and hit him. He looked at me and I knew that it was love shinning in his eyes.

"C'mon," James said, pulling on my sleeve, "We're going to buy you a new dress robe."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I took money out of the vault yesterday through Owl post," James answered as he helped me off the ground.

"But… you didn't think I was going to say yes, I could read it on your face. Why'd get it without being sure?" I asked.

"I was buying you the robes whether you said yes or not," James answered, "It was an early Christmas present."

"You're so sweet, 'ya know that?" I asked him. James smiled.

"Nah, I'm not sweet. You've been calling me a stuck-up prat since we were twelve," James responded. I shrugged.

"The truth is the truth," I answered. James picked me up and began to run towards that rode shop. When he finally let me down, we were standing right in front of the dress robes.

In the end, I picked a blue robe with a corset-like top and a pleated-skirt-like bottom. I wore a silver chain around the middle and pulled my hair back in a flowing red bun. James wore a black dress robe as usual, but he also put a white muggle tie around his neck. I found this funny.

We walked into the Great Hall together, and everyone turned to stare. Instantly the whispering began.

"Lily Evans and James Potter?"

"I told you she would give in!"

"Am I on drugs or something… Where's that magic mushroom?"

I smiled as James led me to the middle of the room as the music began. We slowly started to sway to the music, and soon we were full-out dancing. James was spinning me around and making me laugh hysterically.

Sirius walked in with Kirsti, but Kirsti assured me that they were going simply as friends. What truly surprised me was when Remus walked in with Dorcas. I always thought they would get together, but after Dorcas' trial, I wasn't so sure. Then I remembered that Remus understands what it's like to be persecuted for things out of your control. Emma was there, but she wasn't dancing with anyone. She was never one for social events.

And then there was Amelia Bones, a Ravenclaw two years below us. She was a prefect, and a very nice, headstrong girl. She and Sirius got along very well, they used to live around the corner from each other. When ever they were together, they always acted like an old married couple. Now she stared at him from across the hall while her dance partner went to get punch.

"Isn't that Amelia Bones?" James asked as he followed my glance. I nodded, "She's looking as Sirius," he stated, "I wonder if there's anything there."

"I doubt it," I answered, "Bones is too smart for that."

"Yeah," James agreed, half-heartedly, still watching Amelia, "Maybe."

Peter walked in alone, but he had quite a few dances with Hestia.

"You wanna go for a walk?" James asked after about our fifth dance.

"I guess," I replied. Everything was so perfect. All of the students were having a great time and it was snowing outside for effect.

James and I linked hands as we walked towards the lake. James put a charming spell around the area before helping me onto a wet rock. Once I was on, he climbed up too.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah, it is," James agreed, watch as the star twinkled beautifully. "I used to come out here and watch the stars twinkle, wondering if they were the same stars Betha was watch at home. The Betha died and I refused to ever go star gazing again, until tonight, of course."

"Why tonight?" I asked as the wind picked up around us. James smiled.

"Because I promised Betha it would only our thing until I met someone who we could share it with, someone who would understand. I figured maybe you did." Our eyes locked and I was suddenly in a swimming in a world of deep hazel. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to.

And then my lips were on his and he was kissing back. I never really kissed a boy outside of Remus, and that ended two years ago. I smiled against his lips as we came up for air.

"I've been wanting to do that forever," we both said at the same time.

"Really?" we both asked again. The double coincidence was too much. We both began laughing hysterically.

"I've found my soul mate James," I whispered a little while later as we made our way back inside.

"I figured as much," James replied as he slipped an arm around my waist. I leaned into the embrace and we made our way in to the warm beautiful Hall.

* * *

**Crystal Tears x: **Well, I kept Amelia in, I just love her so much. I don't know if she fits though. Do you think I threw her in too quickly?

**Zippyfox and WhiteCamellia: **Just so you know, I usually update once every three days, so the updates shouldn't be too far apart.

**Shivering Smile:** I don't think anyone could hate their flesh and blood that much if their flesh and blood are innocent. Reggie always followed his parents because he was bred o do so. Sirius still loves him.

**Devin Jamie Pickrell: **I would first like to welcome you to this fic. Now, about the constructive crit. I do agree with it, but I'm lazy and I don't feel like changing it. If enough people complain I will, but since you're the only one...

**Super-coffee bean: **Sirius really does love his family, he just doesn't like them and can't put up with them for long periods of time.

**Kit49: **They are now together.

**A/N: Okay, I fixed Amelia. I think it works better now. um...please review everyone.**

**-Gremlin-**


	10. Love is in the Air

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Love is in the Air**

* * *

**Important Author's note at bottom of page. No quote because none seemed to fit.**

* * *

"You're going to Emma's for vacation, right?" James asked as we packed.

"Yeah," I answered. It had been two bays since the dance and we were packing that morning. James and I were growing closer and closer, but we had yet to kiss again. It was amazing how we were both so very much in love, but neither of us wanted to go to fast.

Well, I guess I'll be seeing you there then," James observed as he finished packing and locked up his trunk with various spells. Being a Marauder had its upsides, but one of its downsides was the other Marauders would prank you for know reason what so ever.

"Any idea of when Sirius and Bones are gonna get together?" Dorcas whispered in my ear as we walked to the station.

"About the time when you and Remus get together," I answered.

"Um… about that..." Dorcas began, a blush creeping onto her pale face, "We are together."

I busted out laughing, and went to catch up with Emma when Kirsti asked to with Dorcas in private.

"Emma. Emma. Em!" I said, finally catching Emma's attention. I raced up to meet her. "Your mom's coming to pick us up, right?"

"What? No, Mrs. Potter sent Mimi," she answered. Mimi was the Potter's house-elf. She was such a darling little thing and everyone loved her dearly. She was an excellent driver and I trusted her with my life.

"Okay. Are we sitting the Dumberders and Dung?" I asked using our childhood nickname for the boys. Emma nodded, turning slightly pink.

"Um, Em?" I asked, noticing her blush.

"Lily, can I talk to you, please?" she asked looking desperately. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty compartment.

"I like Dung. No, screw like, I think I love Dung." Emma said. I almost fell over from laughter.

"That's what you had to tell me? I asked between fits of giggles.

"Well... yeah?" Emma answered, not quite seeing what was so funny.

"Emma, everyone knew you two would get together. It was as sure as Remus and Dee," I explained. Emma blushed.

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked.

"Yes," I gasped before falling into another fit of giggles. Emma slapped me sharply on the back of the head and my giggles subsided. I just smile up at her before leading her out of the compartment and down to the one the James and the Marauders always had.

We walked in to find Dorcas sitting on Remus' lap while James, Dung, and Sirius played a round of Exploding Snap. I sat down between James and the wall while Emma sat across from me and next to Sirius. Peter was sitting next to James on the other side and Remus and Dorcas were on Sirius' left. Dung sat on the floor Indian style. His eyes didn't leave Emma all day.

After they were done with their game, Emma and Dung started talking about something or other and I watched there faces closely. "I think we should leave them alone this week," I whispered to James after a while.

James nodded. "Maybe you and I will get a chance to be alone then, too."

"When's the full moon?" I asked James. He looked at Remus who mouthed, "The twenty ninth." Dorcas was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Does she know?" I asked, motioning toward Remus and Dorcas.

"Yeah, funny. She's known since fifth year, just like you," James replied, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I didn't tell her, I swear. Only Emma," I whispered back. James shrugged.

"Whatever you say flower, whatever you say." Then he pulled me into a hug and I was asleep for the rest of the train ride.

That night, I found myself sleeping in the guest bedroom at Emma's house. Dorcas was sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine, but for some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I busied myself with watching the snow fall. Eventually I was able to lull myself into a steady snooze.

The next day was Christmas Eve. I had finished wrapping all of my presents the night before the Ball, so all I had to do was put them under the tree. We were having Mrs. Potter and Marauders over for Christmas Eve dinner, so everyone was running around doing cleaning spells and checking on the dinner.

By two 'o clock, when everyone arrived, the house was spotless and the meal was cooked to perfection. We all gathered around Mrs. Vance's huge table and began to eat.

"So," Mrs. Potter began, "What are you kids going to do next week?"

"We were thinking of going down to the Village," Sirius answered, "If you'll let us of course. We want to meet up with Mundungus, Alice, Frank, and Amelia Bones." Sirius' cheeks gained a bit of color when he said Amelia's name. Maybe there was something there, it's just sad that I didn't notice it until the Winter Ball.

Sirius and Amelia used to be neighbours before Sirius ran away from home. They were very close and used to play together all the time before Hogwarts. After Amelia came to Hogwarts, Sirius would find time to show her around or just hang out with her. Amelia and us Gryffindors never really got to meet each other because she was two years below us and she was Sirius's. It just didn't seem right for us to get to know her. But maybe if she and Sirius began dating, we wuld become friends.

The Village was a small wizarding shopping area with a library and a restaurant and a few odd stores here and there. I loved visiting it with Emma and everyone. There was always a nice person to talk to and great antiques could be found for very little money, if any at all.

"Of course its okay with me, just make sure you bring your wands," Mrs. Potter replied.

"We can go, right Mom?" Emma asked. Mrs. Vance looked a bit iffy.

"Violet, nothings going to happen to them," Mts. Potter assured her. Mrs. Vance smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course you may go."

The next morning, I was pulled out of bed somewhere around seven and forced down the steps. What I found at the bottom was a waiting James under the mistletoe. Instantly I was wide awake.

"Only if you want to, Lils," James whispered as I got nearer to him. I grabbed on to him and captured his lips with mine. He pulled me off the bottom step and swung me around so my feet were firmly on the floor before he deepened he kiss.

"Yes," I answered as I drew back for air, "I want to."

That was the best Christmas present I got. Emma face me a few of the newest wizarding books on healing. Dorcas got me some of the best-sellers in muggle fiction. James bought me a diary with a white lily and my name in gold and red embroidered on the front.

Sirius bought me some new hair clips and a subscription to Women's Witchcraft. Remus bought me a few books by the Bronte sisters, and Peter got me a leather bound book with all of Shakespeare's more famous plays.

After we opened presents, we went into the dinning room for brunch. We were going out that night to some exquisite restaurant in Devon for Christmas Dinner with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Rebeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a goof friend of ours. Amelia, Alice, Frank, and Mundungus were coming with their families, too. I'm pretty sure he had to rent out the entire restaurant to fit us all. I didn't know why Amy was invited, but looking at her and McGonagall I saw it. They were related.

I asked Sirius about it and he said that Amt was McGonagall's niece and lived with her because her parents died when she was very young. I knew that Dung was invited because his great-grandfather and Dumbledore were very close.

The restaurant was great, but the best part of the evening happened after we left. Amelia and Sirius were walking a bit ahead of us and talked quietly among themselves. Suddenly Sirius picked Amelia up and ran across the field leading to the apparation point. He ducked his head down and made contact with her lips. Instead of slapping him like we all expected her to do, she pulled his face down again and kissed him soundly.

It just goes to show you that there is magic at Christmas, as long as you believe.

* * *

**Super-coffeebean: **I re-did chapter 9 to ease her in better, and this gives a bit of her back story. Do you like it?

**Devin Jamie Pinkrell: **I don't know. I'm thinking of making this the last chapter. What do you think?

**A/N: Okay, you have a choice. I could either continue with this story and the updates will be about once every week and a half, or this can be the end. Please tell me in your reviews!**

**-Gremlin-**


	11. Epilogue by CTX

**The Makings of Destiny**

**By: NM Rizzuto aka Gremlin15**

**This Chapter Written By: Crystal Tears X**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, therefore, Lily, James, Sirius, Emmeline, Dorcas,Remus, Hestia, Peter, and many last names are not mine. Some characters, such Paula, Kerina, and McClaggen are mine. No events in this story were created solely off of my imagaination. In other words, everything that seems familiar was written by, or is related to the world created by, one JK Rowling, and I do not wish to infirm on any copyrights by creating this story for my sole enjoyent. All chapter names and any quotes found in chapters were said from either Napoleon or Winston Churchill.**

**Summary: Before there was Harry, there was Lily and James. Lily never expected to do anythign great in life. She just wanted to live her life. To have some fun. But sometimes, just sometimes, the most unsuspecting person is the main character in the shaping of the Destiny of the world. Sometimes the world's fate really is in the palm of your hand. Lily is about to find all this out. LilyJames MWPP fic.**

* * *

And so started the beginning of the end. That's our story, the Marauders, the girls- us. 

I married James Potter, the boy I fell in love with. The man I married. We loved each other, we made each other happy. We had each other, and Harry.

Time changed so much, and yet so little at the same time. We never thought we'd live happily ever after. That's only in the fairy tales. No, we just wanted to live to be old and see our kids fall in love, just as we did.

Dorcas died along with the Prewett brother. Death Eaters… Peter. He never let go. He never could really let go of Paula. She was gone, and he just couldn't accept it.

Why us? Why is my dear husband, being murdered? Why do I have to hear it happen? He promised me that I could die first, when we're old and gray. He said I would never have to live without him. He promised.

Oh, I just can't think straight. Auror Graduation. James' proposal. Our wedding. Sirius and Amelia's wedding. Remus' proposal to Dee, and then her death. Harry being born, the prophecy… I just can't take it, why did it end up like this?

* * *

And then he came. Voldermort killed James and Lily Potter, but little Harry survived that night, and so did a little part of his parents. They loved him dearly, and he went on to make the world a better place, by bringing down the man the caused so many tears, so many lives to fall apart. Well, after that, little Harry wasn't so little anymore.

Emma and Mundungus lived through everything, the deaths of their friends, the sorrow of gray skies. As Emma looked down at their friends final resting place, she holds back the tears. She thinks, "Too many people have died. My little sister, my best friend, Lily, and James, my neighbor and the only other boy I would ever die for. They're really gone." Dung came and wrapped his arms around his wife. They just stood there, remembering everything, all the smiles and laughs, all the tears solemn faces. It was really over, and time to move one.

May be it was bad luck. Maybe there were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will we ever know why everything played out the way it did? Love, that's why. Love saved Harry. Love saved the world. Love will last for eternity.

It was Lily's destiny to fall in love with James. It was Harry destiny to show the rest of the world how to love again.

* * *

**A/N: This is it guys. Thank you all for reading. Just so you know, me Beta wrote this chapter, that's why the style is different. She's going to post a story soon, so read it when you get the chance. She's under Crystal Tears X. I love her and want to thank her for standing by me. Love you all.**

**-Gremlin-**


End file.
